A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to ventilation apparatuses and related structures and/or methods for electric motors, such as motors comprising a windshield washer pump.
B. Description of the Related Art
During operation, pump motors generate heat that must be dissipated to prevent a heat buildup that would interfere with pump operation. Thus, pumps are typically ventilated with a breather hole that allows air to circulate in and out of the pump during pump operation. However, problems are encountered with pumps that operate out of doors or in an otherwise damp environment since the breather hole can allow moisture to enter the pump housing, resulting in damage to the pump. Pumps included with a windshield washer system can get water inside from the ambient environment and also from the washer fluid itself, since fluid being pumped from the fluid reservoir can also enter the pump housing.
To avoid water and fluid entry, wiper washer pumps typically include a breather hole that follows some sort of circuitous path from the exterior surface of the pump to the interior of the housing. However, this winding path requires extensive design and tooling along with additional manufacturing steps so as to produce a finished part, thereby adding considerably to the complexity and expense to the finished part.
The present invention provides a pump system having a cover over the breather hole that shields moisture from the outside environment in a simple, uncomplicated design that is easily facilitated during the manufacturing process.